


Five Words to Ruin Everything

by SoupBucketeer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, No Romance, Reader-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupBucketeer/pseuds/SoupBucketeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a female from Meteor City and, ironically y'know since you live in Meteor City, were born into wealth and raised with a silver spoon in your mouth. You like technology, weapons, learning, and other girlish, frilly things like that. You are a good leader and aren't a snub, unlike some other people with your wealth. However, that doesn't mean you don't have your flaws after all how else would you be able to relate to yourself, no one is perfect except for when you accept them for their good qualities AND their flaws. Anyway, though you are nice ultimately you are selfish, stubborn and bad at compromising. You aren't too bright, have no outstanding talents and can't even control your nen. You are so solipsistic, you're on the verge of being a narcissist. You can be curt and sometimes, just a "royal" pain in the ass. You have a short temper and a bad disposition. Due to this it's difficult for you to relate to people let alone make friends. This has gotten you nicknames such as Royal Highness, Heiress, Queen, Princess, M'Lady and, your least favorite of all, Spoiled-Little-Princess-Complexed-Brat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abbreviation Guide and Your Backstory

**Common Text Phrases and Their Meanings**

(Y/N): Your First Name

(L/N): Your Last Name

(M/I): Your Middle Initial

(H/L): Your Hair Length

(H/C): Your Hair Color

(E/C): Your Eye Color

(F/C): Your Favorite Color

**  
  
  
**

**Who You Are and Where You Came From**

You were born into the upper rankings of the Meteor City Personal Protection Service (MCPPS), more commonly known as the WEB. It was originally intended to be a sort of safety net for fugitives and refugees on the lam but, it’s pretty much a bunch of thugs, smart thugs yet, still thugs.

WEB got its nickname about twenty years before you were born when Meteor City civilians learned of the organization’s links and alliance with The Phantom Troupe a.k.a the “Spider.” Rumor says that the two gangs had originally been one and the same, others claim that sometime in its early years, The Phantom Troupe’s leader came to the MCPPS seeking refuge from the International Police and so began the partnership of The Spider and WEB. Either way, no one knows. Perhaps, it’s better that way…

Though you’ve met a few of the members of the Troupe, you don’t really know any of them. Their leader, Chrollo Lucilfer is the one you know the least about. You only met him once and by met, you mean saw from your bedroom door that you had slitted open ever so slightly. You were ten at the time and sitting right by your door in your room, staring at the small sliver of the den that was visible to you from your room. Why is he here? Why his perfect, beautiful hair? Why his perfect, beautiful coat? Who knows? Your Mom brought out the fine china and poured everyone some tea. You gazed down on them, trying to hear what they were saying. Chrollo lifted his head slightly and his gaze met yours, you shivered slightly. This guy was bad news, he’s killed people without a second thought, taken babes out of their parents arms without a second thought. The moment that the WEB stops being useful, he’ll sever all ties the two gangs had ever had previously and wipe the WEB out. Your parents acknowledged that fact when he became the leader of the troupe. You held each other’s gaze for a few moments and then you scramble back into the depths of your room, and that memory, will stick in your head for more than five years afterward...


	2. Journey to the Exam! The Exam Starts Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are on your way to the Exam Site little do you know, the test had already begun.

You head to the dock where the ship that’s supposed to take everyone to the Hunter Examination where you will be competing against hundreds of bigger, older, tougher, more experienced people for a piece of plastic that makes any dream you can possibly have, possible and in your grasp. It is a ticket to anywhere in the world, even the NGL. A credit card that would never run out. But, most of all, it gives you power, and it was available to anyone, regardless of class, race, species, even if you had a criminal record you could get one. Just as long as you pass the Hunter Exam.

The ship carrying you to the site where the exam would take place is a gargantuan barge the resembles that of a pirate’s needless to say, you are disgusted. Such an ancient, unstable, unsanitary dinosaur such as this one is taking you, (Y/N) (L/N) to The Hunter Exam. What a joke. If this is the best the Hunter Association has then, maybe being a Hunter isn't your best career choice. Not only that but, you're in the same room as common riff-raff. but, you figure it's too late to turn back now. Seeing as how this death trap's already breaking water. You get up, grab your parasol and decide to explore the ship. Your (h/l), (h/c) ringlets bouncing with every step you take.

You walk out of the overcrowded room and into a long hallway. To your right is a stairway leading up to what you guess is the deck of the ship, to your left. More doors to more rooms. Perhaps there's on with books in it... You decide to go left, twisting every door knob you come across. All but one is locked and you discover that the room inside is a more than unclean restroom with a stench so strong it gives you the urge to end whoever was last in it along with the peons in charge of this dump. Meteor City's public restrooms are cleaner than this one. With that you exit, a scowl on your face that could kill the strongest of minds.

"Is something the matter Miss?" A voice calls, you turn on your heel giving the owner of said voice, a short boy, with hazel eyes in ugly green short-shorts and a green jacket that should be a crime to wear the angriest glare ever seen on a human being, ever. The boy backs up a bit, but still smiles gleefully at you. That's when you remember, proper ladies don't anger easily. You get a hold of yourself and return the young boy's smile.

"No, nothing at all." You reply, cheerfully offering your hand which he then shakes. You're happy you wore gloves today.

"Hi, I'm Gon!" He introduces himself saying that he wants to become a hunter and find out why it's so great his father chose his career over his son.

"Charmed, you probably already know who I am." You flick one of your ringlets behind your shoulder.

"Nope." Gon says happily, your eye twitches slightly. Does this little cretin live under a rock? You are (Y/N) (L/N), daughter of one of the wealthiest people in the world. How can someone not know who you are? Though, that living under a rock thing is a solid theory, it _would_ explain his fashion, or lack of it. You internally chortle at your own joke.

"Oh well, I'm (Y/N) (L/N), daughter of Kurcht and Helena (L/N)." You say. "I'm kind of a big deal." You head down the hall toward the stairway. "Twas a pleasure, Gon." You open the door and step out into the sun, leaving Gon, in the mildewy hallway.

You open up your parasol and walk along the deck. The seas are calm and the skies are blue and clear if it weren't for the seagulls squawking and circling around the boat it would almost be nice. All the sudden this green blur rushes past you, ruffling your hair and barely missing your head. Once you recover from that shock, you look up to see the boy from earlier leaping about the ropes and sails, bounding towards the ship's lookout.

The skies go from blue and clear to grey and cloudy in an instant. Which, coincidentally is the same amount of time it takes you to get back into the overcrowded room. You wait for the water to toss someone out of the many hammocks lining either side of the room and lay down. Getting a nice respite while the storm passes. You see people getting tossed up and around by the stormy waters rocking the boat. Being a frequent sailor, storms like this didn't bother you too much. Rain annoys you and the constant movement is less than pleasant but, you could put up with it.

Someone is reading, another person is eating an apple and Little Green Gon is helping out someone with motion sickness. Why'd they travel by boat if they had motion sickness is beyond you. Gon doesn't question it though. That boy really is too trusting. Maybe you could use it to your advantage...

You, Gon, the person reading a book, and the person eating the apple are called to the observation deck to speak with the captain of the ship. Luckily you brought a few suitcases with extra clothes and a collapsible umbrella. You grab the umbrella, zip the suitcase closed and follow one of the ship-man to the observation deck where you meet the man taking you to the Exam Site.

Gon waves at you as an old man with a large, white beard saunters into the room. Pulling out a flask filled with what you guess is some sort of spirit and taking a swig.

"Alright, I'll get straight to the point." The old man says. "What are your names, starting with you on the right." He points to the blond who was reading earlier.

"My name is Kurapika Kurta." The blond says. You glance around the room, getting a good look at everyone around. The blond has taupe colored eyes that seem nearly catlike and is wearing a blue tabard with red trim over grey sweatpants and a grey sweater. The person next to you is a man who appears to be in his early thirties with black, slightly spiky hair and a blue suit with a teal tie and a black briefcase with red decorations.

"I'm Gon Freecs." Gon says.

"Leorio." The black haired man answers. Now, it's your turn.

"Hello, I am (Y/N) (L/N). It's an absolute pleasure to meet the captain of the ship transporting us to the Hunter Exam." You curtsy slightly.

"Why do you want to become hunters?" The captain questions. A few moments of silence pass before Gon answers.

"I want to become a hunter because, my Dad chose being a hunter over raising me so, it must be really great!"

"HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING HIM? HE'S NOT EVEN AN EXAMINER! DON'T ANSWER QUESTIONS YOU DON'T HAVE TO!" Leorio exclaims.

"But, I wanted to tell him..." Gon replies confused.

"Not a team player eh."

"For once, I agree with Leorio." Blondie interjects.

"It's Leorio-san, I'm older than you!" Leorio yells.

Kurapika ignores him, continuing with his speech. "If I were to tell you why I want to become a hunter, I would be revealing my deepest, darkest secrets." He grips where his heart is through his _tabard._ "So, Leorio, why do you want to become a hunter?"

"IT'S LEORIO-SAN TO YOU!" Leorio yells, after he calms down a bit he answers. "I'll keep it simple... kanase. It can get you everything. A big house, lots of women, good liquor..." Leorio keeps rambling on and on and on until...

"Money can't buy you class Leorio." Kurapika says. Even I know that it was uncalled for but, how will Leorio react to something like that?

"That's three times now, step outside." Leorio quietly says. "I'll end the Kurta bloodline once and for all."

"TAKE THAT BACK LEORIO!" Kurapika yells. "TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT THE KURTA!"

Leorio stops just before he steps through the door. "That's Leorio-san to you." And with that, he slams the door shut. Kurapika furiously follows slamming the door as well. At least they took their fight outside instead of just fighting in here.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" One of the crew members inquires.

"No." Gon replies. "Mito-san says that in order to understand someone, you have to figure out why they're angry."

"Whoever that Mito-san person is, she's very wise. However, I don't think that the two of them _want_ to understand each other." I say, letting down my polite facade.

"You there, (Y/N)!" The captain says. "You never told me why you want to become a hunter."

"Hmm, I guess, I can tell you. It isn't really a secret for me or anything and pretty easy to understand..." I reply. "I want to have fun and fight and explore like normal people my age. My parents have kept me on a pedestal all my life as if I'm some porcelain doll. They would never let me run around or climb trees with the other children, instead, my days were filled with posture training and etiquette lessons. so, I guess my reason is the adventure."

"Interesting a lady such as yourself, leaving her home to become a hunter..." The captain muses. A few moments of silence pass when someone busts in yelling about a whirlpool. The captain and Gon rush outside. I decide to follow them because, I don't want to be alone.

I get out in time to see someone get flung into the sea. Once again a green blur whizzes by me, this time he jumps out into the sea. Luckily, Kurapika and Leorio are close by to grab a hold of the boy before he becomes a meal.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! I MEAN HONESTLY, NEVER HAVE I EVER MET ANYONE AS MORONIC AS YOU! IF LEORIO-SAN AND KURTA-SAN HADN'T GRABBED YOU IN TIME YOU  _AND_ THAT CREWMAN WOULD LITERALLY BE SLEEPING WITH THE FISHES!" It's been seven hours since Gon, Leorio and Kurapika saved the ship-man and you still can't believe why Gon did what he did.

"I'm sorry (Y/N)-san I-"

"(Y/N)-sama to you." You interrupt. 

 "Like I said, I'm sorry (Y/N)-sama and I wasn't thinking but, in a moment like that you don't have  _time_ to think." Gon says.

"Well, if we hadn't gotten you out when we did you'd be sharkfood" Leorio cuts in. Kurapika nods.

"But, you did, both of you." gon replies cheerily, it's almost as if he doesn't even know he could have died.

The crew member runs up to us. "Thank you very much for saving me Gon! If not for you, I would have died."

"Don't thank just me, Leorio-san and Kurapika-san help me too! It was a team effort." gon says.

"Thank you very much." the crew member bows.

"No problem." Leorio says.

"Least we could do." Kurapika concurs.

"Anyway, I've got work to do so..."

"Wait!" I say. "I never got your name."

" It's Katzo, Hime-dono." Katzo replies.

"Don't call me Hime... it's (Y/N), I'm more than a rich man's kid." I know what I said was harsh but, I don't like people calling me a Hime or a princess or anything like that. and he's gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, Reader-chan is quite snobbish but, she is most definitely NOT a snub. Give her time for some character development. To quote Weiss Schnee, "I'm not perfect, not yet..."
> 
> Some Japanese words and phrases will remain untouched, I will provide their meanings.
> 
> Kanase=Money  
> Hime=A princess or a nobleman's daughter
> 
> Here is an honorifics guide, though not all honorifics listed are in this chapter, some not even in the book they are still important to know.  
> San is a Japanese honorific it is equivalent to Mr., Ms., or Mrs.  
> Chan is also a Japanese honorific, it is used for female friends.  
> Kun is a Japanese honorific, it is used for male friends.  
> Dono is a Japanese honorific derived from the word tono which means Lady or Lord, it is one level higher than san.  
> Sama is a Japanese honorific which confers the highest level of respect, it is often used with royalty.  
> Nee-chan or Onee-chan is Older Sister. It is used by younger siblings and sometimes friends with a sibling-like relationship.  
> Nii-chan or Onii-chan is the male equivalent of Nee-chan.  
> Okaasan means Mother.  
> Otousan means Father


End file.
